Theiresia Agnus
"The love of the Goddess is the fire that warms us at night, the light that banishes the darkness. It is the only thing protecting us from the devastating darkness that are the monsters." "The light in my eyes is weak, but the warmth in my heart is greater than ever before." Background Theiresia Agnus, a name that stands like few others for the iconic role that the Heros of the Order inherit. Born as the only daughter of an mediocre Order clerk, nothing indicated that she should rise from the insignifacnt life of hers to a person truly admired and loved by the Order. Until the age of 12, her life was as mediocre and boring as her family. Her father and mother were faithful, but not overly zealous, but they visited the church regularly. It occured that one winter, when Theiresia visited the mass with her family, a snowstorm buried the city underneath, and it was impossible to leave the church. Trapped inside, it grew gradually colder, and the people started to panic as the feared to find a icey grave here. Theiresia was strangely calm, since her trust in the Chief Goddess care was strong. Instead of crying and whimpering like other girls her age, she kneeled onto the cold floor and started to pray. Her prayer was calm and simple; she begged the Goddess for warmth, nothing more nothing less. Hour after hour went by, and as the first people started to get annoyed by her apparent indifference, Theiresias life should change forever. As her father reached out to her to ask her to stop, he noticed that an aura of soothing warmth surrouned his daughter. He called out to her mother, and she felt the same warmth, as if one would sit in front of a gentle fire. More and more people started to feel it as the aura increased, and soon, the whole church was warm and cozy. At the next morning, when the city guards reached the church, already prepared for the worst, they found the snow around it melted, and the people inside had formed a circle around Theiresia, kneeling and showing endless gratitude towards their saviour. After the incident, she joined the Order out of her own accord, convinced that the Goddess had made her the vessel of her love and her care for the humans. Her parents were to startled to raise their voice, but they could hardly be dissatisfied with the attention and wealth they received for their daughters unusual talent. In the following years, she received proper training, both in magic and combat, and altough she was a slow learner, she mastered the control over her ability in relatively short time. However, soon after her talent manifested, she noticed that her eyesight began to worsen, up to a degree where she could barely make out the shapes of her surroundings. While her teachers and superiors were despaired, she accepted her fate as the price for her blessing. She took a break from training and travelled the Order territory, until her other senses had sharpened enough to make up for her blindness. During this period, she gained the reputation of a gentle and kind person, helping out in need. She had recognized that her boring life before was a kind of luxury and so she used her status to care for the poorest of the poor. Due to her ability, as well as her disposition and attitude towards everyone, she gained the title of the "Warm-hearted Lady." Recent incidents As she was back in the capital for some time, an old friend, Irina Solovey met up with her. Altough they had not seen each other for a while, Irina didn't seek out her acquaintance just for exchanging news and stories, but out of serious concern. A man she met not long ago, Koban the hero, had caught her eye with his crestfallen and downhearted attitude, and as her own brash and uncompromising approach had failed, she wanted Theiresia to try her luck. She couldn't have known that the two had met in the past, altough just briefly. However, mutual sympathy had grown between them, and so it did not wonder that Koban agreed to accompany the blind priestess on a pilgrimage through the Order territory. Not that he had much else to do, as Irina had put him out of duty by persuading his superior. Personality Befitting the gift she received, Theiresia is kind and gentle in nature. Her warm words and encouraging smiles have gained her unrivaled popularity among the troops, and there is barely a soldier that wouldn't want to hold her warm hand, even if just for a short moment. Her care for the simple troops is not played, since she believes that it's those women and men rather than heroes like herself that protect the Orders territory and citizens from the Demon Lord. When she is not moving with the troops, she spends most of her time in town to help the poor and poorer ones, by serving them food and handing them clothes she buys from her own wage. For her, the ability she received was also an appeal from the goddess to her to help those that have it worse than her. In the years as a hero, she came to the conclusion that the boring, uneventful life she led as a kind of luxury in it's own way. However, that does not mean that she wants to return to that state at all. Altough her behaviour is far from being zealous, her faith and trust in the Order in general and the Chief Goddess especially is adamant. Nothing can get between her and the conviction that everything will turn to the better if the rules of the Order are followed and the will of the Goddess is executed, and she regards herself as living proof for that theory. In her opinion, it is her duty to support everyone serving the Order to her full extent and her blindness is only a small obstacle in that way. "Flacula" A relic from the time of the former Demon Lord, Flacula does not like an actual weapon at first glance. Altough finely crafted, with decorations in pale gold and silver, and a clear, shiny crystal at the tip of the hilt, it remains just that, a hilt in the hands of a regular soldier. However, this changes as soon as a person capable of wielding magic puts a hand on it. Similar to the staff of a wizard, one is able to channel his magic through it and give it a distinct shape. In Theiresias case, it's that of a long, elegant blade, made of completely of blazing, white heat. Altough it's not possible to block with this blade, simply because it melts most swords that touch it in an instant, it grants her an impressive offensive power. Of course, her other spells and magic can also be channeled through Flacula and they are greatly enhanced by this wonderfully crafted, but sadly unique weapon. "Hearth" "Hearth" is the name that Theiresia gave her ability to manipulate and generate heat. The scale reaches from the warmth of a candle to a heat great enough to melt iron and stone alike. Of course, the military use of such an ability is great, but she prefers to use it in ways that ease the pain and fatigue of those around her, basking them in an aura of soothing warmth, that fills their bodies down to the bones with soothing relaxation. Just as her body is always warm and gentle to the touch, Theiresias surroundings seem always to be nicely warm, even in the farest north. It seems that she feels no longer any kind of cold, and lately, she noticed that, altough she can't make out details, she apparently became able to see the thermal image of her surroundings. Category:Characters Category:Order